Be My Escape
by Tunarh
Summary: HM:AU. 'He smirked, shaking his head. "Let's face it, McHenry, you just want me pinned down and ready to submit."' one-shot. please excuse the fluffiness. co-written with aly. DISCLAIMED. for kiwi.


******for kiwi, who wanted me to write a happy story. no deaths, here, jsyk. **

* * *

******BE MY ESCAPE**  
21/08/2010

* * *

The wind whished through her hair as Macey McHenry walked down the roads of Paris, looking into shop windows, her notes in her back pocket. She, unlike other girls, preferred to keep her money _on _her, and not in a wallet. Wallets were overrated anyway.

She didn't expected to be knocked back suddenly though, her eyes not really looking up at the person as they apologised quickly.

"It's okay," she said softly, and continued walking, barely even paying any consideration to what happened until she reached into her pocket. The notes were gone. Quickly turning, she looked for the trace of whoever it was.

She distinctly remembered a mess of brown hair, sticking up in random places as if the person had just rolled out of bed. They'd also smelt like Polo Black, a perfume that Macey loved on guys. Whipping around, she started walking down the street, in the direction the figure had gone, searching for the thief.

Hale, on the other hand, had made the quick escape of his ... or so he thought. He had considered following the girl towards her place- she was loaded and, well, she was quite good-looking. Not spotting the person in front of him, he stumbled back, bumping into them now, only to turn around and spot the girl coming towards him.

"Shit." He muttered softly, dusting himself off.

"Hey! You!" she shouted, walking up towards him, hands on her hips. Hale flinched at the rage shown on her face. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Did you think I wouldn't notice?" She was right in front of him now, only a few centimetres away.

"Sorry, I think you've got the wrong guy." he muttered, turning away from her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled.

"I'm not stupid, you know. I know more things about you than you know yourself." she looked around at the people staring at their little tiff. "Come here," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the crowd.

He shrugged off her hand from his shirt, quirking up his eyebrow, an amused smirk lighting up his features delightfully.

"Oh, really? If that's the case, then care to enlighten me?" He looked at her, waiting to see if she had anything to say - trying to wipe the shock from his face as the girl had held out one of his ID cards towards him. "How did you-"

"W.W Hale the Fifth."

"Bu- what?" he exclaimed, feeling around in his pocket for his wallet.

Macey smirked, pulling the leather wallet from her back pocket and holding it up, raising her eyebrows and saying, "Looking for this?"

Hale looked at her in disbelief, but recollected his features when he realised he looked like an idiot. Then he broke into a grin. "Well, well, well, I never would've thought that Macey McHenry would roll like that."

She rolled her eyes."So what does the W stand for?" She'd retorted, obviously somewhat annoyed at him for even saying something like that about her. Changing that subject always worked better than being so obviously annoyed.

"You know, I don't know what people would think if they found out Miss McHenry picked pockets." He'd said it, a small smirk on his lips, definitely enjoying this, she looked somewhat shocked.

"Look, punk," she growled, "If that becomes public, I will contact the world's most deadly society of assassins to assassinate you." Hale laughed, backing off, hands in the air.

"Alright! Alright! Chill," he said, scrutinising her. "Why are you doing this anyway? You're not one of us. You don't need this shit."

"You don't either," she stated, remembering how heavy his wallet had felt - and how many cards had been in there.

"Well, I do it because I'm in it. If you know what I mean..." he said mysteriously.

"Are you trying to be cool or some shit? Because it's not working."

"Oh, really?" He'd said it, just playfully stepping closer, seeing her look at him with fierce eyes. "Okay, I'll back off. But, about the assassins..."

"It's classified." Shit. She'd forgotten that she wasn't within the walls of Gallagher anymore, and Hale was staring at her oddly.

"You sound like someone out of a movie or something. Did like, the Secret Service train you?"

Macey stayed silent. She couldn't risk him knowing her secret. But he was good, and giving him a lie wasn't going to work. She just had a feeling that he could spot lies. The look on Hale's face grew more and more suspicious as the silence stretched on.

"... Did they?" he asked one more time. Macey looked away. Hale smirked and closed in on her, backing her towards the wall.

"One more fucking step and I take an eye." she warned, glaring up at him. He smirked and proceeded to intimidate her.

_I'm trapped, _she thought as her back hit the wall. She tried to project as much hate as possible to the oh-so-charming, smirking face.

"Still going to take my eye out?" he whispered, a smile playing on his lips as she became more and more uncomfortable.

"I – no – Hale! Fucking - back off!" She said quickly. He sighed and finally eased off. "I've got mace," she warned him, hand snatching to her jacket pocket and closing around the little bottle.

"Mace for Macey, that's funny." He took a few moments a chuckle, the amusement proud on his face.

"It won't be funny when you're left here with your eyes burning." She glared towards him, shaking her head.

"Oh come on, we were so close to becoming ... like, BFFs or something."

"Go away, sweetheart," she said, smiling, "never in a million years." Suddenly, a confused look crossed his face. "What?" she asked.

"Have we met before?"

Now it was Macey's turn to be confused. "Have we?"

"I dunno... you just seem really familiar."

"I'm sure we haven't met." she said, "Because I would've remembered someone as annoying as you."

"Oh!" Hale's eyes brightened. "You're that chick who made me a life-sized barbie doll for my thirteenth birthday!"

Macey blanched. "What the fuck?"

"You don't ... remember? You took pictures – our parents ... they knew each other." He was half-laughing now, at the memory.

"Are you on drugs or something?" Macey had said this dryly, her eyes looking at Hale with speculation.

"You forced me onto a chair ... put on lipstick on me, and sprayed me in your perfume. How could I forget? My, my, you grew up."

"Yeah... you're high." she laughed. "You better saunter off into bed now," she patted his shoulder and started to turn away. Hale grabbed hold of her hand.

"You seriously... don't... remember?" he asked, looking hurt.

"I think I would remember if I did that to someone." Macey laughed. "Why look so sad, Hale? It's not like you even knew me before today."

She walked off.

"But I did." he whispered softly as he watched her walk away in the alley.

* * *

Two days. It had been two days and he was standing in her empty home, looking around quietly. Okay, so maybe this place wasn't as good security-wise as he'd expected, but he was standing there, looking at the pictures of the girl, except she was young, and he could completely remember every detail. His fingers touched the frame.

"You'd think I'd be scared, since you're in my house."

He looked up at the girl who had haunted him in his dreams for the past two nights. She looked alert, but also tired. There were bags around her usually-perfect eyes and she looked as if she hadn't slept in a while.

"You really need to update your security system." he said, turning away and inspecting her frame.

"Is that all you want to say to me?" Macey asked, pulling her robe closer to her body. "Because you can get out of here now. I need to sleep." The moonlight made the room seem eerily scary.

Hale stepped towards her.

"I found something, Macey. I think it might interest you." He took it out of his pocket, the folded picture from his thirteenth birthday. There was no disguising that the little girl in it was her. He sighed gently, holding it out for her to take.

"What is it?" She said impatiently, eyes tired.

"Just look at it, please? I just had to prove my point." He took a deep breath, stepping towards her as she took the picture.

She studied it.

And studied it.

And studied it.

"That... can't be me." she said softly, staring at the picture.

"The evidence is right there, Mace." Hale said softly, stepping forward. "That's you, right there, holding the lipstick."

"It can't be." Macey said, walking over to the next room and plopping into an armchair. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"It's a long story." He'd said with a defeated sigh, his eyes glancing down sadly. "I don't even think I was supposed to remember."

"So, you know what happened?" She got up and started pacing, looking down as he spoke from a couch, his voice soft.

"Our parents didn't get along ... and they tried to make us forget. They were afraid we would-" He stopped. "They were afraid we'd actually get along."

Macey glanced over at him. "What were you about to say?"

Hale feigned confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The silence stretched on as they stared at each other.

Macey sighed, letting it go.

An idea popped into her head.

"I have the best revenge." she grinned wickedly.

"What?" he asked, getting up.

"First, I need to know one thing. Are your parents able to fly here by tomorrow?"

Hale looked confused. "Yeah, sure, why?"

"We have a party to plan."

* * *

The morning after was met with Macey sleeping in the crook of Hale's arm, on the floor of the McHenry's Paris mansion. The round table next to them was scattered with coffee mugs, pens, and a whole heap of papers.

Hale was the first to wake up, trying to be careful not to move, but before he knew it he was pinned down, Macey breathing roughly at him. "Oh, sorry. Reflex."

He smirked, shaking his head. "Let's face it, McHenry, you just want me pinned down and ready to submit."

"That came from your lips." She retorted, standing up and rubbing at her eyes. "We're all set, right? I have to get ready."

"For what?" he asked sleepily. Macey glared at him. "Joking, joking. Sheesh, McHenry, I think you've got to learn the meaning of a joke."

"Shut up, Hale." she yelled as she walked up the stairs to her room. Hale sighed and looked around, gathering the papers from the table and putting them all in a neat pile.

Hale picked up his phone, pressed one on his speed dial, and began to speak to the person on the other line with a sigh. "Yes, tonight, it's a surprise, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I'll see you then. Goodbye ... Mum."

Then he dropped his phone, standing up gently, and calling up the stairs with a soft smirk. "I know, you want to give me a sneak preview... but I'm going to have to go now, I'm going to get ready, okay?"

Upstairs, Macey scoffed at the arrogant tone of his voice. "Whatever, Hale." she said, still rifling through her closet, trying to find the small white blouse amongst all the other clothes stuffed in there. There wasn't enough room for everything. And it was a _walk-in _closet. A big one.

Macey sighed and sat on the floor of her closet, cross-legged as she heard the front door open and close. She tried harder to remember.

There was nothing at first, just a big hole in the middle of her life. But then details came trickling back the more she thought. She remembered spending weeks on the doll, instructing her maid on how to sew it right. She wanted it perfect. The best way to make him embarrassed. He couldn't decline a gift. She remembered giving it to him on his birthday in front of all his friends who laughed at the sight of it. She remembered him blanching when he saw it, but still accepting it and giving her a hug.

That was the day she got her first kiss.

She remembered.

* * *

Hale looked around the room. Old people had always made him slightly bored and annoyed, but their granddaughters on the other hand? Well, that was a different case. But hey, if you had it, flaunt it, right? Of course, he was looking for Macey because of the time.

Finally, finding her he walked up towards the girl, an amazed smirk on his lips. "You look ... beautiful." he smiled.

"Are you hitting on me or something?" she laughed. "Cute."

"Oh, are you ready to admit your feelings to me?" he smirked. Macey bit her lip, suddenly looking unsure. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I remember."

"What?"

"As I said. I remember. Everything. Every single detail. From the stitches on the doll to the raspberry pink lipstick that I slathered on your lips."

"Actually-" he went to say something.

"It was raspberry pink, and it was L'Oreal, I know, I remember." She said it gently, as he nodded to himself.

"I knew my sexy self would bring the memories back. When are you parents coming?" He said, checking his watch. If the times didn't work he'd have to do some distracting or at least some talking which he didn't like one bit.

"Soon."

As soon as she said that, the doors opened and in walked Mr and Mrs McHenry, arm in arm, looking like they were dressed for a royal ball. Macey glared at the two. "When are your parents coming?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Hale shrugged. "Soon."

The doors opened again when he said that, and in walked Mr and Mrs Hale, dressed as lavishly as the McHenry clan was.

"Shit. Bad timing. Why did they have to come in one after another?" Macey cried. "Let's go do some damage control." she said. Hale followed her, accidentally bumping into a waiter and upsetting the tray of champagne he was carrying. The havoc caught the attention of all the guests there. Everyone froze.

"Wesley?"

"Macey?"

Macey reacted, opening her mouth to explain things to her parents, but not before Hale grabbed her arm, twisted her around, and planted a kiss on her lips.

They relaxed into the kiss, and by the time they pulled away, their parents were standing in front of them, looking just as deadly as an army. Macey started to speak but Hale stopped her.

"I wanted you to meet somebody. My girlfriend, Macey." He quickly put his arm around her, seeing his parents looking at him with a very unhappy look. It almost made him laugh.

"Wesley- we need to talk."

"Actually, I don't think we do," he said in that smartass tone, pulling her closer to him. "You know..." he turned to Macey's parents, "Giving your daughter something to forget me isn't going to work." he smirked, "Remember that."

He then guided a speechless Macey away from the astonished looks of their parents. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Hale spoke.

"So how was I?"

"You're a natural ... Wesley?" she laughed as he shook his head.

"My parents are idiots. They didn't get my name right. It's not Wesley." he chuckled. "And, you weren't exactly 'Breakout Actress of the Year'." he said, changing the subject.

"I didn't need to say anything. You were the one talking." she rolled her eyes. "All talk ..."

"Shut up, Macey McHenry... please."

"Make me." she said stubbornly. Hale smirked, and then leaned in.

And kissed her again.

* * *

**wow. my first complete oneshot of this year. whooo! but i can't take all of the credit, seeing as it was co-written with the awesome aly ;D kudos to you! **

**-so, uh, any thoughts?**  
**-omg, it's a macey/hale fanfic. just decided to make it like this cos they're both rich ;)**  
**-we finished this in three hours, jsyk. and during the time when they were counting the votes for the election. we care so much about who's going to run our country ;) -note sarcasm  
-cliched-ness is killing me. **  
**-what do you reckon? good? bad? review and tell me :) **

**EDIT: i changed the ending part. don't kill me. his name's not wesley. i don't even know what his name is :/ sorry. **

**;tunarh. **


End file.
